Cambiando el futuro
by Comemeelcepalo
Summary: En el futuro, la raza humana se extiende en el tercer imperio de la Tierra, sin embargo, cuanto más avanzan parece que retroceden, ya que este imperio se convierte en un Holocausto intergaláctico que está acabando con el universo. Para cambiar el futuro, el doctor debe volver al pasado.
1. Chapter 1

-Capitán Jack Harkness.

Aún teniendo la vista borrosa a base del agua y del cloro, nada más sacar la cabeza del agua pudo diferenciar quien le llamaba. Parecía como si volviese del pasado, pero nunca le mencionó este momento. Su pelo volvía a ser demasiado corto para su gusto, y la ternilla de sus orejas colgaba de una forma muy graciosa. Pero esos ojos, esos ojos azules siempre le tuvieron prendado. Estaba frente a él, en el bordillo de la piscina. Jack colocó los brazos cerca de sus pies, para poder sostenerse sin nadar y le miró, sonriendo de medio lado, como siempre.

-Doctor.

Saludos y risas fue lo que continuó mientras tomaban algo y se ponían al día. Había pasado poco menos de un mes desde que el Doctor se fue a morir, y, si este Doctor era del pasado, no debería contárselo. Sin embargo, lo que hablaban no eran historias antiguas, hablaban de Rose, si, pero también de Donna y de Martha. Incluso nombró a una tal Amelia, que Jack no conocía. Pero este seguía hablando y hablando, sin explicar nada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Tenía que preguntárselo, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a soltar prenda por sí solo.

-Tengo más de dos mil años, Jack.

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el Capitán, que aún vestía como si acabase de salir de la guerra. Este asentía y daba varios tragos a su bebida.

-¿Volviste a verme? ¿O a alguno de nosotros? Ya sabes… en nuestro futuro. En tu pasado…

La cabeza del doctor se movió de un lado a otro, lentamente, negando con severidad. Sus ojos estaban tristes por ese comentario, sería normal pensar que abandonó a sus amigos después de todo.

-Ni siquiera esta visita estaba escrita en tu futuro.

-Eso quiere decir que lo estás cambiando.

Cuantas veces les había dicho a todos sus acompañantes que el futuro no debería cambiarse a la ligera, y que una palabra, una visita, o un movimiento en un momento determinado, podría acabar con la creación. Sin embargo, el doctor, no titubeó, ni parpadeó, ni siquiera parecía preocupado por cambiar el futuro.

-Tenemos que hacer que todo cambie.

-¿Por qué? – Su pregunta sonaba rotunda. Parecía que Jack se había enfadado. Jack, el imperturbable, enfadado.

-El tercer imperio de la Tierra.

La risa del capitán se escuchó por todo el establecimiento, pero nadie le dio la menor importancia.

-¿El tercero? Ya era hora de que se vengasen por todos los ataques que han recibido – Decía todo eso sin dejar de reír, si algo tenían en común esos dos hombres era que la raza humana les parecía increíble.

-No lo entiendes, Jack. El futuro ha cambiado y aún no sé que lo ha provocado. El tercer imperio de la Tierra es un holocausto. Están matando a todas las razas alienígenas. El universo se muere y nadie puede hacer nada.

-¿Intentaste salvarlo?

-Si, no solo yo. Intentamos salvarlo quince. Mis pasados y mis futuros, viajamos en nuestra propia línea temporal para intentar salvar el universo.

A cada palabra que decía, la melancolía y la tristeza se le notaba más. Tuvo que ser una guerra impresionante. Quince hombres del tiempo luchando contra la raza humana para salvar el universo.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Averiguaron como matarnos. Tres de mis futuros fueron asesinados con armas humanas.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y parecían humedecerse en lágrimas.

-¿Y yo?

-No pude ayudarte.

-¿Morí?

-No. Estabas encerrado, te torturaban. Morías una y otra vez y esperaban a que despertases para seguir torturándote. Cuando pude encontrarte llevabas en esa situación tres años. Créeme, no eras el mismo Jack Harkness que conoces ahora.

Sus palabras le causaban miedo y dolor ¿A eso estaba destinado? Nadie debería pasar por una situación semejante.

-¿Qué hacemos para cambiarlo?

La sonrisa del doctor volvió a ser la misma sonrisa traviesa que indicaba problemas. Eso tranquilizó a Jack, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué.

-La grieta espacio temporal está abierta. Es minúscula, pero aún se puede viajar por ella.

-Si, en Torchwood estamos trabajando todos los días con basura intergaláctica que llega a través de ella.

-Bien, pues tenemos que evitar que se cierre.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Casi parecían del mismo tono de azul. Sus sonrisas se ensancharon, sabían lo que eso significaba. Ahora era pura felicidad lo que sentían. Viajes entre dimensiones. Tenían en mente a la misma persona y, al nombrarla, lo hicieron al unisono.

-Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

La TARDIS se zarandeaba con brusquedad mientras Jack y el Doctor se reían de simple felicidad. Jack solo hacia un par de semanas que no la veía, pero el Doctor… bueno, el Doctor hacía más de mil años. Y, si su memoria no le fallaba, no había pasado un día, desde la última vez que la dejó en la Bahía del Lobo Malo, que no hubiese pensado en ella al despertarse o hubiese visto su rostro al parpadear.

-Bien, ahora tengo que mandarle un mensaje telepático a Rose, así que no me interrumpas.

-¿Un mensaje telepático para qué?

Jack le miraba extrañado, ni siquiera sabía que pudiese hacer eso. O no le conocía bien o en este tiempo había cambiado mucho.

-Para que se dirija a Darling ulv stranden.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te apareces en Cardiff?

Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose sin decirse nada. El Doctor apartó los dedos de sus sienes, donde los había colocado segundos antes, y se dirigió, con parsimonia, hacia los controles de la TARDIS.

-No se me había ocurrido. – Sonrió de nuevo.- Le daremos una sorpresa, recibirá una grata sorpresa… eso espero. – Frunció el entrecejo durante un segundo, después sacudió la cabeza. – Baja esa palanca de ahí y no la sueltes hasta que yo te diga.

-No, nosotros intentaremos darle una sorpresa, ella recibirá un infarto. – Hizo lo que le dijo, bajó con todas sus fuerzas una palanca con el mango azul, ya que estaba sin engrasar y un tanto atascada. - ¿Qué piensas decirle cuando la veas?

La TARDIS paró en seco con un último zarandeo y su típico ruido. El Doctor le hizo una señal a Jack para que soltara la palanca, y los motores se apagaron al instante. Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, lo cierto era que no había pensado en que decirle.

-Esperaré a ver como reacciona. Venga, salgamos.

-¿La palanca que me has dicho era el freno de mano?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero el Doctor asintió con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la cabina para salir.

Hacía un sol sofocante, ya se notaba nada más salir al exterior. No parecía haber ni un solo pedazo de calle con un poco de sombra. Pero así era Cardiff, la misma calle donde siempre había aparcado la TARDIS, entre la casa de Micky y la de Rose. El cielo era sobrevolado por un puñado de dirigibles, igual que la última, y única, vez que el Doctor estuvo allí.

Había un grupo de niñas saltando a la comba, en el parque que había que cruzar para llegar a la tienda en la que se conocieron por primera vez. Y un par de niños jugando al balón frente al portal. Ya habían llegado. Era una casa extremadamente grande en comparación con el resto de casas a lo largo del barrio. Dentro había luz y por los grandes ventanales se podía ver a Jacquie Tyler viendo un programa de noticias por la tele. Subieron los tres escalones que llevaban a la puerta, donde se podía leer en un letrero plateado 'Familia Tyler'. El Doctor cogió aire y miró a Jack, que estaba a su lado un poco detrás. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta con el puño.

Nadie abrió.

Jack se adelantó unos pasos y llamó de la misma forma, insistiendo. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y Jacquie Tyler, tan rubia y pintada como siempre, apareció tras de ella, con un niño pequeño en brazos. Primero miró a Jack, le reconoció, pero no sonrió demasiado. Pero, cuando su mirada rodó hasta el Doctor, con la apariencia con la que le había conocido hacía años, sus ojos se abrieron y cualquier atisbo de sonrisa que hubiese aparecido al mirar a Jack, ahora se había esfumado.

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Quiénes sois? – Y, como por arte de magia, la señora Tyler sacó una especie de pistola grande, sónica, de la parte de atrás del pantalón.

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos y alzaron las manos, bastante asustados. El pequeño Tyler reía sobre los brazos de su madre, parecía acostumbrado a tal agresividad. Desde luego, el Doctor y Jack no lo estaban.

-Jacquie, soy yo, soy el Doctor. He vuelto.

-Es imposible que seas el Doctor, hace años que no tienes ese aspecto.

-Me he vuelto a regenerar. Baja el arma y te lo contaré todo, pero cálmate.

Se quedó mirándolos un rato más, hasta que finalmente bajó el arma. Se echó a un lado para dejarles paso. La casa por dentro parecía más grande, la decoración le recordaba a algo al Doctor, quizás a la antigua casa de Jacquie y de Rose. El salón era muy extenso, y tres de las cinco paredes de este, estaban rodeadas por un sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero no era el mismo canal que se veía por fuera, ahora era uno en el que el presidente Obama preparaba platos de cocina.

-Sentaos, supongo que venís por Rose, pero ha salido, no debe tardar en volver.

Jacquie se dirigió a una especie de cama pequeña y cuadrada, donde dejó al niño. Estaba llena de juguetes y peluches. Los recién llegados se sentaron frente al televisor, esperando. La señora Tyler se sentó junto a ellos.

-Bueno, Doctor, tienes mucho que contarme. – Había entrelazado las manos sobre su regazo, y le miraba fijamente, aún no confiaba del todo en este nuevo Doctor.

-Prefiero esperar a que estén todos, es una historia larga de contar.

Justo cuando iba a responderle con algo que indicase su impaciencia y desconfianza, una voz demasiado conocida para todos apareció desde el pasillo.

-Jacquie, Ianto ha llamado desde Torchwood, dice que han avistado…

Dios santo, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía esa cara. El Doctor se levantó de golpe, frente a él. Jack le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Ianto Jones? ¿También trabaja en Torchwood en esta dimensión? – Soltó una pequeña risotada, fruto de unos pensamientos poco difíciles de imaginar – Vaya, debería juntarlos a los dos, nos lo pasaríamos muy bien.

Pero nadie le hacía caso. Ambos Doctores se miraban y Jacquie entornaba la vista del uno al otro. El Doctor antiguo, el que se había quedado con Rose alzo una mano y señaló al otro con el dedo.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

-¿De verdad no sabes quien soy, Doctor? – Metió las manos en los bolsillos, no venía a luchar ni nada de eso, por lo que su pregunta sonó a una defensa.

-No deberías estar aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sonaba rencoroso y asustado. Temía lo mismo que había temido durante mucho tiempo el verdadero Doctor; perder a Rose. Al fin y al cabo, ambos recordaban y pensaban igual.

-Necesitamos a Rose. Necesitamos todos los problemas temporales y paradojas posibles.

-Tú renunciaste a ella, Doctor, no puedes llevártela ahora.

La mirada cansada del verdadero Doctor le miraba fijamente, pero sus labios estaban curvados en una ligera sonrisa. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las alzó, con las palmas hacia delante, en señal de paz.

-No pretendo quitártela. También te necesitamos a ti.

-¿Soy al único al que esto le parece deliciosamente erótico? – Jack se reía ligeramente viendo a los dos Doctores discutir por Rose. Jacqueline Tyler le miró, reflejando que esta situación no tenía gracia.

Tras un segundo de incomodo silencio, la puerta de la calle se abrió y una ola de calor pareció arrasarles a todos. La puerta dio un portazo al cerrarse, y se escucharon pasos que se aproximaban hacia el salón.

-Doctor, Ianto dice que tiene que hablar conti…

Al cruzar la puerta que separaba el salón del pasillo de la entrada se quedó helada. Hacía años que no veía esa cara y esos ojos azules, y no sabía si eso le asustaba o le hacía muy feliz. Al no entender la situación, su vista rodó por todos los presentes, hasta detenerse en Jack. Después volvió al recién llegado Doctor y de nuevo a Jack.

-Capitán Jack… ¿Puedes explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack comenzó a reír ante la situación que estaba sucediendo. Rose parecía completamente seria y el Doctor a punto de llorar. Claro, que eso no iba a suceder, ya que cuando parecía que no iba a sostener más tiempo las lagrimas, una ancha y emocionada sonrisa se dibujó en su agotado rostro. El Doctor sonreía como siempre, bueno, como antes. Rose miraba a Jack y a su Doctor, el nuevo, o antiguo, Doctor seguía resultándole muy raro, ya que su apariencia…

-Rose Tyler, la defensora de la Tierra.

Sus palabras sonaron igual que la primera despedida en Darling Ulv Stranden y eso hizo que a Rose se le resbalasen las lágrimas por las mejillas. Echaba tanto de menos aquella voz, aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa y, bueno ¿Por qué no?, aquellas orejas.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – Le miraba con desconfianza, como la primera vez que le vio con el otro rostro.

-Soy yo, he vuelto. – Su sonrisa seguía dibujada en su cara, afable, imperturbable.

-No, hace años que el Doctor no tiene ese aspecto.

Jackie y el Doctor humano se miraban, igual que Jack. El crío jugaba en su improvisada cama, reía y gritaba con sus juguetes en las manos.

-Me he vuelto a regenerar en mí.

Y, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

-Demuéstralo.

El Doctor miró a Rose un segundo a los ojos, sin borrar la sonrisa. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó una llave atada a un cordón.

-¿La recuerdas?

Rose se acercó lentamente y tomó la pequeña llave entre sus manos. Las lágrimas se le escurrían de la cara y caían sobre el metal de esta. Alzó la vista de nuevo hacia el Doctor, su Doctor, el de siempre.

-Es mi llave de la TARDIS. –Se le quebró la voz al susurrar las palabras.

Él agacho la cabeza hacia su oído y susurró:

-Nunca me separé de ella.

Por impulso, o antigua costumbre, Rose rodeó el cuello de su antiguo Doctor con los brazos y, saltando, le dio un fuerte abrazo, como solían.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Nos vamos? –Jack parecía impaciente por volver a su dimensión, una luz parpadeaba en su muñequera, pero con un movimiento de la mano la apagó. Entornó los ojos de nuevo a la pareja, que ya se había separado.

-¿Ir a donde? –Rose parecía confusa, cosas así no le pasan a alguien todos los días.

-Es una larga historia ¿Os lo cuento en la TARDIS? –La voz del doctor parecía emocionada, otra vez, como al principio, aventuras con Rose.

-Si no te importa, Doctor… creo que deberíamos ir al Torchwood local, me gustaría saber que clase de armas e información alienígena tienen. –Jack tenía las manos en la espalda y sonreía con firmeza, también le gustaba esta nueva situación.

-De acuerdo, ves al Ianto 'local' y nos vamos. –El Doctor fijó la vista en los ojos de Jack, le había calado completamente, por lo que este no pudo más que reír.

Rose, los Doctores y Jack salieron por la puerta de la casa, donde Jackie se había quedado, despidiéndoles con la mano y el niño en brazos. La TARDIS estaba aparcada al final de la calle, Rose y los Doctores entraron en ella, pero no desapareció. Jack siguió hacia delante, hacia el monumento donde, en su hogar, estaba situado Torchwood.

Dentro de la TARDIS, el Doctor y Rose se instalaban, completamente en silencio. Ambos en la misma habitación, con literas. El Doctor original adoraba las literas.

-¿Qué te parece si te llamo John Smith? Para evitar líos. –Rose miraba al Doctor, a su Doctor humano.

-¿Vas a dejarme por él? –Su pregunta fue tajante, al ser humano sus sentimientos y sus miedos eran un tanto diferentes, no en exceso. El problema era que la quería con locura.

-No, claro que no voy a dejarte por él. –Se acercó y le agarró las manos, le miraba con dulzura. – Te tengo a ti, no le necesito. –Y, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un breve beso en la comisura de los labios.

John Smith sonrió, era la misma sonrisa que el Doctor, pero con otra imagen, eso hacia que a Rose le inundase una felicidad excesiva.

-Me pido la litera de arriba. –Dijo justo al separarse de él, riendo. Siempre le había gustado bromear y picarse con él.

Emprendieron una lucha de cosquillas, besos y almohadazos por poseer la litera superior de la habitación, mientras en la sala principal, con el panel de mandos, el Doctor veía hologramas de su tiempo pasado. Con Rose, con Martha, con Amy, con Rori… ¿Donna? Juraría haber borrado todos los recuerdos de ella de la TARDIS para evitar tentaciones ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo una imagen de Donna en el ordenador principal? ¿Y por qué parecía que le llamase?


End file.
